The Chronicles of Chronis
by Chronis16
Summary: Chronis a.k.a Espionage was a top secret black ops super spy project,but once he finds out his true origins he rebels against them and his form masters want him back and so begins the Chronicles of Chronis.
1. Freedom!

The Chronicles of Chronis

By Brian Davis

Character profile

**Name: Chronis **

**Project name: project 01-Espionage**

**Real name: Unknown**

**Description: Dark Skin and hair male, 5'11 in height and weight 165, medium build, light brown eyes**

**Age: 16**

**Nationality: Black**

**Mother: unknown**

**Father: unknown**

**Siblings: unknown**

**Powers and abilities:**

**Super-Strength and Endurance and learning capabilities, Flight, Martial arts expertise, wields a symbiotic battle suit (Which lays dormant in his back and increases his strength near superman) made out of an organic metal and is very durable. The alien suit provides gadgets for him like explosive mini bombs, chakrams (ring like blade) which can cut through steel and a variety of other tools for infiltration and spying. The suit also has the ability to change its appearance and color it also increases his calculation speed.**

**Description of Armor: All black with glowing dark purple lining on the arms, legs and torso. The head part is shaped like the "Guyer" a little with a V-shaped visor and the mouth part likes the mouth part of a medieval knight. The armor also has an extendable cape. The metal itself looks like hardened skin. **

**Weakness: Chronic's Battle suit can be damaged by weapons made out of the same metal. Has an evil split personality **

**Personality: Serious and calm, can be kind-hearted sometimes can be secretive. Chronis does not trust anyone. Can become very cold and cruel (his Espionage personality).**

_**Chapter1: Freedom!**_

**It was a dark night out at the Texas military base everything seemed fine until an explosion erupted with in the lower levels of the base. Solders quickly scrambled to the area of the disturbance only to find some of their comrades had been disabled and unconscious. The solders checked the living quarters of what escaped and then a wave of fear came over then when they found out that espionage had escaped the solders then put out a red alert on him. The solders searched up and down the base and while one was searching in a storage closet he was ambushed by espionage who quickly and quietly knocked him unconscious.**

**Espionage: Sorry buddy but I'm getting out of here.**

**Espionage then proceeds to remove the solders clothes in order to look like one of them. Espionage leaves the storage closet acting as if he is a solder and he then proceeds to the upper levels of the base. As he further towards level one clearance he is stopped by a small group of solders and one of them steps up to him.**

**Solder1: Sorry but access to level one is restricted until we find the subject.**

**Espionage: I was given special orders to guard the area just in case our subject escapes the lower levels.**

**Solder2: That freak isn't gonna get past the first level**

**The rest of the solders: (laughs)**

**Espionage: Oh I won't be to sure about that.**

**With that said Espionage hits the solder in front of him directly in his chest knocking him into the solder behind him. Espionage then used a flash bomb blinding the remaining solders as he quickly disabled them with ease.**

**Espionage: Idiots you didn't even know what hit you.**

**Espionage then proceeds to level one when his clearance was rejected and in turn set of an alarm in his sector.**

**Espionage: Damn I most of been found out!**

**Espionage then quickly removes his disguise in which he had only had a pair of black pants and shoes. Espionage then begins pounding on the door denting it with each punch until he knocked it down. Espionage then begins to sprint to the exit when a small army of solders begin pouring in from the exit. Espionage then stopped as they pointed their guns at him. Espionage then stands firm as a voice comes on the loud speaker.**

**Voice: Espionage your escape is inevitable. **

**Espionage: Who is that? Ahh general Obelisk is that you?**

**Obelisk: Yes your commanding officer.**

**Espionage: No one commands me!**

**Obelisk: Which is why were here today right? You put this on yourself Espionage I hope you in enjoy your demise.**

**As General Obelisk finished the rest of the solders prepared to fire.**

**Espionage: Thinking I will not be defeated be the lights of you.**

**Espionage then quickly jumps into the air as the solder began to fire; he bounced off walls dodging bullets until he landed behind the bases tanks and trucks. Espionage then flipped over one tank to give him cover he then lifted the truck next to him and throw it onto some of the solders. Espionage then seized the opportunity and attacked the remaining solders punching, kicking through them until he reached the outside of the base. **

**Espionage: Finally freedom.**

**Just as Espionage began to sprint he heard what sounded like jet boosters, he directed his attention to the ski and saw a giant robot some thirty feet tall landed before him.**

**Espionage: What the…**

**Robot: So you think you're free!!**

**Espionage: Obelisk is that you in there?**

**Obelisk: You bet your ass it is and my orders are to take you down. **

**Espionage: Oh yeah well you can be a pet but I am getting outta here.**

**Obelisk: Good so why don't you show me what you can really do.**

**With that said Espionage uttered a word to himself.**

**Espionage: Chronis.**

**With that said a black ooze poured out of his back and slowly covered his body in which it hardened a little. **

**Obelisk: Soo it's true what they say you are some kind of freak.**

**General Obelisk then took aim and fired a barrage of bullets from his machine guns, but Espionage just stood there as the bullets bounced off. General Obelisk then used a sonic canon knocking Espionage through a nearby wall. Espionage then quickly flies into the large robot ramming it with his shoulder and making it stumble back. Obelisk then began firing his plasma canon, Espionage flew around the base as the beam chased him. **

**Obelisk: You can't win this battle!**

**Espionage: But General I'm not even trying.**

**Obelisk: Oh yeah well try this.**

**General Obelisk then fired barrage of rockets at Espionage who just stood there with his arms and legs covering his body as the rockets slammed into him. Obelisk was pleased at what he saw until the smoke cleared and nothing was there.**

**Obelisk: What the hell that armor of his couldn't have with stood that. **

**As General Obelisk looked around Espionage snuck up behind the robot with an ax handle to it's back making the robot stumble forward; he then proceeded by throwing his chakrams which cut off the arms of the robot. Espionage then quickly jumped on the back and placed a small bomb down and quickly jumped to the ground as it went off and fall to the ground on fire. **

**Espionage: Sorry general but I have other plans.**

**With that said Espionage quickly took off in search of a new life.**


	2. Black Soul

**The Chronicles of Chronis**

**By Brian Davis**

**Character profile**

**Name: Chronis **

**Project name: project 01-Espionage**

**Real name: Unknown**

**Description: Dark Skin and hair male, 5'11 in height and weight 165, medium build, light brown eyes**

**Age: 16**

**Nationality: Black**

**Mother: unknown**

**Father: unknown**

**Siblings: unknown**

**Powers and abilities:**

**Super-Strength and Endurance and learning capabilities, Flight, Martial arts expertise, wields a symbiotic battle suit (Which lays dormant in his back and increases his strength near superman) made out of an organic metal and is very durable. The alien suit provides gadgets for him like explosive mini bombs, chakrams (ring like blade) which can cut through steel and a variety of other tools for infiltration and spying. The suit also has the ability to change its appearance and color it also increases his calculation speed.**

**Description of Armor: All black with glowing dark purple lining on the arms, legs and torso. The head part is shaped like the "Guyer" a little with a V-shaped visor and the mouth part likes the mouth part of a medieval knight. The armor also has an extendable cape. The metal itself looks like hardened skin. **

**Weakness: Chronic's Battle suit can be damaged by weapons made out of the same metal. Has an evil split personality **

**Personality: Serious and calm, can be kind-hearted sometimes can be secretive. Chronis does not trust anyone. Can become very cold and cruel (his Espionage personality).**

_**Chapter1: Freedom!**_

**It was a dark night out at the Texas military base everything seemed fine until an explosion erupted with in the lower levels of the base. Solders quickly scrambled to the area of the disturbance only to find some of their comrades had been disabled and unconscious. The solders checked the living quarters of what escaped and then a wave of fear came over then when they found out that espionage had escaped the solders then put out a red alert on him. The solders searched up and down the base and while one was searching in a storage closet he was ambushed by espionage who quickly and quietly knocked him unconscious.**

**Espionage: Sorry buddy but I'm getting out of here.**

**Espionage then proceeds to remove the solders clothes in order to look like one of them. Espionage leaves the storage closet acting as if he is a solder and he then proceeds to the upper levels of the base. As he further towards level one clearance he is stopped by a small group of solders and one of them steps up to him.**

**Solder1: Sorry but access to level one is restricted until we find the subject.**

**Espionage: I was given special orders to guard the area just in case our subject escapes the lower levels.**

**Solder2: That freak isn't gonna get past the first level**

**The rest of the solders: (laughs)**

**Espionage: Oh I won't be to sure about that.**

**With that said Espionage hits the solder in front of him directly in his chest knocking him into the solder behind him. Espionage then used a flash bomb blinding the remaining solders as he quickly disabled them with ease.**

**Espionage: Idiots you didn't even know what hit you.**

**Espionage then proceeds to level one when his clearance was rejected and in turn set of an alarm in his sector.**

**Espionage: Damn I most of been found out!**

**Espionage then quickly removes his disguise in which he had only had a pair of black pants and shoes. Espionage then begins pounding on the door denting it with each punch until he knocked it down. Espionage then begins to sprint to the exit when a small army of solders begin pouring in from the exit. Espionage then stopped as they pointed their guns at him. Espionage then stands firm as a voice comes on the loud speaker.**

**Voice: Espionage your escape is inevitable. **

**Espionage: Who is that? Ahh general Obelisk is that you?**

**Obelisk: Yes your commanding officer.**

**Espionage: No one commands me!**

**Obelisk: Which is why were here today right? You put this on yourself Espionage I hope you in enjoy your demise.**

**As General Obelisk finished the rest of the solders prepared to fire.**

**Espionage: Thinking I will not be defeated be the lights of you.**

**Espionage then quickly jumps into the air as the solder began to fire; he bounced off walls dodging bullets until he landed behind the bases tanks and trucks. Espionage then flipped over one tank to give him cover he then lifted the truck next to him and throw it onto some of the solders. Espionage then seized the opportunity and attacked the remaining solders punching, kicking through them until he reached the outside of the base. **

**Espionage: Finally freedom.**

**Just as Espionage began to sprint he heard what sounded like jet boosters, he directed his attention to the ski and saw a giant robot some thirty feet tall landed before him.**

**Espionage: What the…**

**Robot: So you think you're free!!**

**Espionage: Obelisk is that you in there?**

**Obelisk: You bet your ass it is and my orders are to take you down. **

**Espionage: Oh yeah well you can be a pet but I am getting outta here.**

**Obelisk: Good so why don't you show me what you can really do.**

**With that said Espionage uttered a word to himself.**

**Espionage: Chronis.**

**With that said a black ooze poured out of his back and slowly covered his body in which it hardened a little. **

**Obelisk: Soo it's true what they say you are some kind of freak.**

**General Obelisk then took aim and fired a barrage of bullets from his machine guns, but Espionage just stood there as the bullets bounced off. General Obelisk then used a sonic canon knocking Espionage through a nearby wall. Espionage then quickly flies into the large robot ramming it with his shoulder and making it stumble back. Obelisk then began firing his plasma canon, Espionage flew around the base as the beam chased him. **

**Obelisk: You can't win this battle!**

**Espionage: But General I'm not even trying.**

**Obelisk: Oh yeah well try this.**

**General Obelisk then fired barrage of rockets at Espionage who just stood there with his arms and legs covering his body as the rockets slammed into him. Obelisk was pleased at what he saw until the smoke cleared and nothing was there.**

**Obelisk: What the hell that armor of his couldn't have with stood that. **

**As General Obelisk looked around Espionage snuck up behind the robot with an ax handle to it's back making the robot stumble forward; he then proceeded by throwing his chakrams which cut off the arms of the robot. Espionage then quickly jumped on the back and placed a small bomb down and quickly jumped to the ground as it went off and fall to the ground on fire. **

**Espionage: Sorry general but I have other plans.**

**With that said Espionage quickly took off in search of a new life.**


End file.
